


Forever

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [16]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tender - Freeform, black lighting - Freeform, pride month, short and sweet, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Thundergrace moment<3spoilers; I guess.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 12





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 16

"You are beautiful." Anissa said to Grace, as she tenderly kissed her shoulders.

"I never feel that way." Grace confessed, "It's like nobody understands."

"I do, Grace." Anissa told her, "I love you."

Grace blushed, tears slowly falling down her face, "Why?"

"Why?" Anissa chuckled, "Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Because of who I am." Grace replied.

"A what? A shape shifter?" Anissa asked, "I love you, Grace Choi, otherwise we wouldn't be engaged."

"I love you too." Grace replied,turning around to kiss Anissa's lips,"Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't upload after today, there might be a reason.


End file.
